


A Chameleon Named Chimichanga

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: “Steve, we are not getting the chameleon. We have two dogs and a cat, we do not need reptiles too.”





	A Chameleon Named Chimichanga

“Steve, we are not getting the chameleon. We have two dogs and a cat, we do not need reptiles too.” Sam says, firmly ignoring Steve’s puppy eyes. 

“But  _ Saam, look  _ at him! He’s so  _ cute.”  _ Steve gushes, holding the chameleon to his chest. 

Sam glares at him, “No.” 

“Just look at him. You can’t even look at him, can you? Because if you did, you would fall in love.” Steve taunts, petting the chameleon’s head. 

Sam has to admit the little guy is in fact cute, he looks like a tie dye shirt with all his bright colors, but  _ all  _ chameleons are cute. Before Sam can say no again Steve abruptly grabs his arm and holds his hand out, placing the reptile in the center of his palm. 

The panther chameleon seems to warm up to him quickly, marching up the length of his arm with his two-toed feet. Now resting on Sam’s shoulder, the chameleon cocks its head and blinks at him as if asking, “Are you  _ really _ going to leave me here?”

Sam sighs, 100% done with himself, and asks, “How much is he?” 

_ “Yes!”  _ Steve shouts, throwing his fist into the air victoriously.

* * *

 

They drive home with a huge cage, several plants for said cage, and multiple boxes of insects. Steve’s happily humming in the passenger seat though, rocking excitedly with Chimichanga on his chest (yes, someone named the chameleon Chimichanga, Chimi for short). 

Sam shakes his head, “I hate you.” 

“No, you love both of us. Isn’t that right, Chimi?” Steve replies, smiling brightly. 

“You’re right, but I can just make a suggestion?” Sam asks.

“Go for it.” 

“I’mma need you to give me at least a two weeks notice before you beg for another pet, alright?” Sam says, laughing. 

“Yeah, I can do that. But I think I’ll be good with just Chimi for a while. And thank you, Sam, for always giving in.” Steve teases.

“Don’t push it.” 


End file.
